


the many sides of draco malfoy

by malfqy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Gay, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POC Harry Potter, POC Hermione Granger, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Roommates, alternating pov, oh my god they were roommates, there might be sex at some point i’ll change the rating if there is, theyre all gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfqy/pseuds/malfqy
Summary: harry potter keeps seeing different sides of draco malfoy. he can’t decide if this is a good or bad thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey lads just so u know i only have these three chapters written, not sure when the next update will be i’m busy with holidays and such (i’m in the usa so like thanksgiving is a thing that must happen unfortunately) thanks for reading! u can also read this on my tumblr i’m @ malfqy. lowercase intended btw

a month after the war has ended, after all the trials are done, harry decides to return malfoy’s wand. after all, he knows malfoy isn’t stupid enough to do anything bad with it with the ministry watching him and his mother so closely.   
he goes up to the gate, shivering slightly at the building in front of him. it doesn’t look like it did then- the manor seems much lighter, and the plants in the front gardens are thriving. there are lights on in almost every window, almost as if the malfoys are wary of letting it be dark. maybe they are, harry thinks.   
he doesn’t know how to get into the wards, so he clears his throat, unsure on what to say. maybe his name will get him in- it did last time, didnt it? “it’s harry potter,” he says. “i, uh- i wanted to return malfoy’s wand.”   
there is a pause, like someone inside the house is debating whether or not to let him in. then the gates swing open. harry starts up the path, willing himself to focus on the differences from the last time he was here, rather than the similarities. the rose bushes are beautiful, he thinks, and it smells fresh. freer. the sense of rot and decay that formerly hung over the home is gone.   
he gets to the door and gulps before knocking. he doesn’t know who he wants to answer, and cannot decide who will be worse- malfoy, or his mother. he’s saved from debating the pros and cons of each, though, because the door swings open about forty-five seconds later.   
it’s malfoy. though technically, harry thinks, the person answering the door would be malfoy either way.  
his hair is grown out a bit, and lacking his signature slicked-back look. it’s loose, and a bit wavy, and harry isn’t used to this.   
and he really isn’t used to the fact that malfoy is wearing makeup. his lashes, usually pale, are stark black against the lightness of the rest of his face. they make his eyes pop, make them look wide. his cheeks are shimmering, and so is the bridge of his nose- his cheekbones somehow look more defined, and his eyelids have pops of color on them. his eyebrows are darker than usual, and his lips are a dark red, making his teeth look even whiter than before as he grits them, looking behind him at someth-  
someone.  
oh, joy. parkinson’s here too. she was right behind malfoy, a shimmering brush in hand, pouting at him. “come on, draco, make it quick!” she didn’t look at harry. he was a bit glad- he wouldn’t know what to say.   
“potter.” god, this is awkward. he knew it would be, but- god. add on the fact that he can’t stop staring at malfoy’s lips, and. well. that does not make this better.   
harry cleared his throat again, forcing his eyes to meet malfoy’s. “malfoy. er, like i said, i wanted to return your wand.” he raised his hand a bit, gesturing for malfoy to take it.   
“oh, no,” said parkinson with wide eyes, a barely hidden smile on her face. “now he’ll be able to hex me for making him be my model.”   
“you know,” malfoy turned to her with a grin, “i wasn’t even thinking about that. thanks for the idea, though.” he took the wand from harry, locking eyes with him, his face becoming serious again. “thank you, potter.”   
parkinson laughed. “ha! g-“   
“i will kick you out of this house before you can even say ‘merlin.’” malfoy stuck her with a glare, before they both started laughing again.   
harry stared at them, bewildered, before parkinson looked back at him. “what, potty? surprised the evil little slytherins can laugh?”  
“pansy.” malfoy said in a warning tone. they shared A Look, like they were having a conversation with just their eyes. it was weird. reminded harry of ron and hermione- and comparing malfoy and parkinson to ron and hermione was about the last thing he’d ever thought would happen. ever.   
parkinson sighed. “fine. sorry, potter.”   
“you don’t look very sorry.” harry noted, tilting his head a bit.   
parkinson gave him a sharp little smile, while malfoy stepped more in front of her, that familiar mask of cold determination covering his face. malfoy was obviously trying to protect her- which, again. one of the last things he’s ever thought would happen. ever.   
he wasn’t very intimidating, though, considering that harry had grown about four inches taller than him in the last year, and that malfoy’s face was legitimately shimmering. but it was fine.   
now that harry’s attention was drawn to the makeup again, he couldn’t help but take in every detail. after a moment, he noticed malfoy’s cheeks had a pink tint to them- one that hadn’t been there before. parkinson was snickering a bit, elbowing malfoy in the side and covering the lower half of her face with her hands.   
a voice came from one of the stairwells. “draco? who was at the door?”   
narcissa malfoy. oh. joy.   
harry’s too tired for this. it took a lot of effort to get here today. if he sees narcissa, he’ll feel the urge to thank her, and honestly- he doesn’t want to deal with that today. he doesn’t want to remember.   
“well. i should, er, get going.” he glanced down at malfoy’s wand in his hand. “i’ve done what i came here to do. bye.”   
malfoy’s eyes flashed with understanding, and he gave a small nod. “see you around, potter.  
and he closed the door in harry’s face.   
as harry started walking back down the path, he could’ve sworn he heard a high squeal from behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

the next time harry sees malfoy, he was asking if malfoy would be returning to hogwarts to retake their seventh year.   
mcgonagall had gathered a few of the people who were helping to rebuild and prepare the castle for the coming school year- himself, ron, ‘mione, neville, ginny & luna. she’d given them each a list of students to contact, to see if they would come back. most were out of the country, trying to rebuild themselves.   
hermione’d had malfoy on her list. she had no problem talking to malfoy himself, harry knew, but he wasn’t going to make her go back to the manor.   
“switch with me,” he’s said, pointing to malfoy on her list. “you don’t need to go back there. besides, i’ve already been to return his wand.” harry glanced down at his own list. “i’ll take malfoy, and you take- er- anthony goldstein.”   
‘mione had looked at him for a moment, her face twisted in concentration. “are you sure?”   
“positive.” harry had grinned, and they’d all started down their lists.   
now, he was once again outside the gates of malfoy manor, and it felt as awkward as it had a few weeks ago.   
“er- it’s harry potter. again. i want to talk to malfoy about returning to hogwa-“ the gates opened before he finished his sentence. he couldn’t decide if that were good or bad.   
he walked up to the doors again, but they swung open before he even had the chance to knock. it wasn’t malfoy who answered this time. it was parkinson, alone.   
“hey, potter, you said something about hogwarts?” she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. he was a foot taller than her, and she had to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. harry surpressed the urge to laugh.   
“uh, yeah- where’s malfoy?”   
“not here.”   
harry scoffed. “i was at his trial, parkinson, i know he can’t leave the manor.”   
she scowled, lifting her chin. “he can’t talk right now. anything you want to tell him you can tell me.”   
harry’s eyes narrowed. “what’s keeping him so busy that he can’t answer the door?” he asked, careful to keep a casual tone. if malfoy was up to something-  
“merlin’s beard, potter, can you stop assuming for one minute?! it’s not anything dark- and honestly, even if the dark arts didn’t make him nauseous enough to puke in my favorite shoes,” she grimaced, “do you really think he’s stupid enough to try anything with the ministry breathing down his neck?”   
“he was stupid enough to try it right under dumbledore’s nose.” harry raised an eyebrow, crossing his arm.   
parkinson was in his face in an instant. “shut your bloody mouth, potter-“   
“pansy!” malfoy was at the top of the stairs, holding on to the railing with one arm, his other being pulled by zabini. it didn’t look to be working.   
“shit- blaise! i said keep him in there!” parkinson snapped, turning fully to the stairs. harry watched the three, bewildered, as malfoy broke free of zabini’s hold and ran down the stairs.   
“i am not going back, pansy-“   
“oh yes the fuck you are! you need your newts to even stand a chance!”   
“who says i can’t just die?”   
“me!”  
“i’m doing it because you told me not to.”  
“DRACO!” parkinson and zabini yelled at the same time.   
harry doesn’t know what’s going on. “what the fuck...” he whispered, looking back and forth between the three of them.   
malfoy waved a hand at him. “shut your mouth, potter, you’ll let flies in. anyway, i’m not. going.”   
“why not?!”  
“you fucking know why not, blaise. potter, back me up here!” he paused to grimace. “bleh. never thought i’d say that. but still! nobody wants me back! right?” he waved his hands as he spoke, pointing to harry.   
“uh- i think you’d be welcome if you wore makeup like you were a couple weeks ago.” what. what. where did tha- where the f u c k did that come from. harry, dumbass, clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.   
malfoy? shook. he blinked at harry, in that ‘excuse me?’ way- this is 1998, so white guy blinking hasn’t happened yet, but You Guys Know.   
parkinson burst out laughing. “well that settles it! i’ll just do your makeup everyday. i mean- nothing can help your image more than having the savior think you look pretty, can it?”   
harry felt the need to object to this. “i never said-“   
“it was implied, potter! bye-bye!” zabini shut the door in his face.   
this? not ideal. jesus christ. he should’ve made ginny come- she could get malfoy to come back without saying gay shit. she’s scary.   
he’ll just make ginny interact with malfoy from now on in his place.   
as harry walked away, yelling at himself internally, he could’ve sworn he heard a high squeal on the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading lads ily


	3. Chapter 3

the next time draco saw potter, they were witnessing the sorting ceremony for the last time. there were no new slytherins until they got to the end of the list- wheatley. the girl had big hair, and heterochromia, and she looked quite weird with jeans and a sweatshirt under her robes instead of the school uniform. the little girl walked up with her shoulders back, and draco had to admire her confidence.   
she’d sat under the hat for six minutes, before the hat laughed loudly and shouted that she was in slytherin. macmillan, always so very righteous, started booing. potter had shot him down with a glare, of course, because that was an 11 year old who couldn’t help what house she was sorted into, and potter was such an utterly good person. draco often found it incredible that any one human could be so good.   
wheatley had glared at their little eighth year table, before throwing her shoulders back and going to the slytherin table. draco almost laughed- maybe the hat had taken so long because it was debating between slytherin and gryffindor. pansy had grinned, and murmured ‘i like her’ in draco’s ear.   
after mcgonagall’s speech, and after they ate, he walked arm in arm with pansy, trailing behind the other eighth years as they were led to their new, private common room and dorms. and- he’d anticipated this, but not this soon- a muttered hex came flying their way, tripping them both. as draco landed on his back, accidentally dragging pansy down with him, he saw potter’s hero complex emerge- but the little slytherin girl got there first.   
“hey!” she’d yelled, forgetting her wand as she pushed her sleeves up her arm. “that was mean, what did they ever do to you?”   
the hexer- a fourth year ravenclaw draco didn’t know- laughed and raised an eyebrow at her. “you muggle-born, kid? or did you just live under a rock before coming here?”   
potter tried to cut in again, but wheatley beat him to it. again. “yeah, i am muggle-born! what about it?” her chin jutted out, and even though she was short and her cheeks were still chubby, it looked like if you dared to contradict her, you would regret it.   
it wasn’t potter who spoke up now, but granger. “there’s nothing wrong with being muggle-born. also, er- harris, is it?” she turned to the ravenclaw. “you’re mad. i get it. i am too. but it gives you no excuse to stoop down to that level, got it?”   
harris gulped a bit, and nodded, backing down. draco couldn’t blame him- granger was pretty scary. the little girl gave harris a look that conveyed, ‘yeah! what she said!’   
potter locked eyes with draco, walking over and helping him and pansy up. his hand was warm- so, so goddamn warm, draco could barely hold back his shiver. “sorry about- er, that.” potter says, letting go of his arm after a moment.   
“don’t be,” draco shakes his head. “if anything, it proves my point to pansy.” he gives her a pointed look, and she just sticks her tongue out at him, brushing her robes off.   
“you’re not wearing any makeup.” potter notes, and draco feels heat creeping onto his cheeks. he ducks his chin, and hopes the dim lighting of the corridor will help him, though he doubts it- he hasn’t exactly had the best of luck today, has he?   
“no, i’m not.” he glances up again to see potter staring at the floor, rubbing his neck. he’s always done that in an awkward situation, draco knows- and pansy might say that’s because of his ‘crush,’ or whatever the bint said, but draco was merely observant. he’d needed to watch potter during school, of course. they’d been rivals- and it wouldn’t do to have no knowledge of your rival, would it?   
he heard pansy snicker, and realized he’d been staring at potter for far too long. he looked away again, biting his lip for a moment. a reckless thought entered his head- “do you think i should?” draco winced at his own voice, thankful potter was still looking at the ground. it sounded quiet, even a bit hoarse- he wasn’t sure why- and it lacked any confidence.   
potter’s head snapped up, and they locked eyes, pansy continuously elbowing draco in the side. “yeah, i do. think you should. uh- yeah. i need to- i need to catch up with ron and ‘mione. uh. bye.”   
draco grabbed pansy’s hand, getting her to stop, and nodded. “eloquent as ever, potter.” he muttered, turning on his heel with pansy in tow.   
“that’s the- that’s the wrong direction!” potter called after them, but pansy was laughing into draco’s shoulder already and he couldn’t be bothered to turn around and be embarrassed more. they kept walking, turning a corner before pansy collapsed into cackles, doubling over.   
“oh, dear merlin, you’re not going to survive this year, are you?” she wheezed, leaning against the wall.   
“thanks for your concern.” draco deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “you think we can just wander around and go to the common room once everyone’s asleep? i really don’t feel like looking anyone in the eye right now.”   
“wouldn’t it be better to just go now, and get to our dorms? that way we don’t wake our roommates up and risk getting hexed.” pansy reasoned, once she’d calmed down.   
“mm. yes, i suppose. come on, then.” he linked arms with her and marched back around the corner, head held high, until they reached the common room. it was loud, and full of people yelling, and a few gryffindors even seemed to be playing truth or dare. draco wasn’t surprised.   
they got to the stairs, and unlinked their arms. “if you get hexed, come to my room, right?” draco said, going up the stairs. pansy nodded, going to her own dormitory. draco made his way to his own, looking for the one with ‘malfoy’ on the door- he found it, near the end of the hall.  
‘MALFOY • POTTER’ it read. draco blinked at it for a few moments, his stomach twisting. he let out a long sigh, supposing if the window was high enough he could just jump out of it, before entering the room. he went to the bed with his trunk at the end of it, sitting down on the edge. his owl, goldie- he’d named her at 11, because of her eyes, shut up- was still in her cage, and he opened the door to give her treats. draco opened the window, stroking her feathers and telling her to go to the owlery.   
he rubbed his eyes, sighing again, and laid down on his bed. if he went ahead and fell asleep, he’d probably be fine- potter was too honorable to hex someone who was sleeping. hopefully.   
draco changed into his nightclothes, getting under the covers of his bed and facing the wall. probably not smart to turn his back, but he didn’t want potter to be able to see his face, either. draco fell asleep wondering what would happen in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! ly


End file.
